1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a direct current motor controlling apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a direct current motor controlling apparatus which is provided in an optical disk reproducing apparatus to reproduce data recorded on an optical disk, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a direct current motor, which is used as a spindle motor in an optical disk reproducing apparatus, converts incoming electric energy to kinetic energy of a corresponding direction so as to allow data recorded on an optical disk to be read out. The direct current motor has a property of changing the direction of the kinetic energy if the direction of incoming electric current changes. Accordingly, it is possible to control the direct current motor using this property.
In order to control the direct current motor, a rotational direction of the direct current motor should be checked. A conventional method to check the rotational direction of the direct current motor checks a counter electromotive voltage which occurs when the brake voltage of the direct current motor is switched on or off. In this case, since the force exerted to a shaft during the process of switching on or off the direct current motor changes, the rotational force of the shaft changes, causing a great abrasion to a brush and a commutator.